Mentiras
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Yamato estuviese enamorado de Sakura... y Naruto le pidiese consejo para enamorarla? Sólo podrán descubrirlo leyendo este fanfic. Advierto que es una locura pero denle una oportunidad, a ver qué les parece. OneShot.


**Mentiras  
Capítulo único**

No era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía así, pero eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor. No era la primera vez y no sería la última. Era su maldición. Era el precio que tenía pagar por estar maldito, aun cuando él no lo hubiese pedido nunca, maldito y forzado a estar solo. Y eso era lo que más le dolía, porque tenía que esconder lo que empezaba a surgir dentro de su corazón por el bien de Konoha.

Toda su vida había vivido en un mundo lleno de mentiras, había aprendido a aceptarlas y hasta, en cierto punto, había reconocido que eran necesarias para el mundo, bueno, hasta que la había conocido. Ahora las mentiras le parecían repulsivas e innecesarias, ahora quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos su nombre y lo que sentía por ella.

Sakura le había cautivado completamente y no podía culparla por eso, no lo había hecho a propósito, simplemente había pasado. Él lo atribuía a que pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos en las misiones, pero eso era involuntario ¿no? Una parte de él sabía que siempre dividía a Naruto y Sai para poder quedarse junto con ella, pero esa parte debía ser suprimida. No podía amarla. No podía y no debía, por dos razones: La primera, él era un ANBU y toda la información que conocían de él, el nombre Yamato, la edad... todo era mentira y no podía ser revelada a cualquiera por la seguridad de Konoha. La segunda y más importante: Sakura quería a Naruto.

Él podía saberlo, era más que obvio. La mirada que dirigía Sakura al rubio decía muchas cosas y una de ellas, la que más brillaba en sus ojos esmeraldas era el amor. Así que no tendría ninguna oportunidad, aun cuando el muro de mentiras que había forjado se derrumbase, porque ella no sentía lo mismo y no lo sentiría jamás.

El viento nocturno despeinó su cabello cobrizo y movió también las hojas del árbol en donde se encontraba recargado, en posición defensiva desde hacía horas. Naruto estaba entrenando fuertemente un poco más allá de donde se encontraba y, como siempre, él debía mantener a raya al Kyuubi. Envidiaba mucho a Naruto, no por el poder que poseía, porque él tenía ya su propio poder, sino, de ser tan afortunado en tener a una chica como Sakura. No eran novios, ni mucho menos, y él tampoco parecía darse cuenta de lo que sentía, pero tenían un lazo muy grande que él envidiaba.

Él no poseía lazos, ninguno. Familia, amigos... esas palabras no existían en su diccionario personal. Había estado solo desde siempre, solo y destinado a ser el conejillo de indias de Orochimaru, por lo que esas dos palabras se habían transformado en misión y mentiras, lo único que conocía. Bueno, al menos hasta ahora. Desde que se había unido al Equipo Kakashi muchos de sus conceptos habían cambiado. Sino es que todos.

Amigos... Amor.

Dos nuevas palabras. Que implicaban demasiados sacrificios...

"Hey, Yamato-taicho, ya he terminado" anunció Naruto, acercándose a donde él, mientras deshacía el sello. "Buen trabajo, Naruto" respondió Yamato, sonriéndole. "Nee, Yamato-taicho ¿Sakura ha venido a verme?" el semblante de Yamato se tensó, claro que había ido a verle, eso había desatado toda aquella maraña de sentimientos en él. "Sí, trajo una nueva ración de píldoras del soldado" anunció sin muchas ganas, pero Naruto no se dio cuenta de eso, sino que arrugó el ceño un poco. "De verdad le agradezco mucho a Sakura-chan que haga esto por mí -sonrió él- pero sus píldoras saben tan feo..." el rubio tomó una entre sus manos y la observó detenidamente, poco a poco su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo.

"Sensei ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?" susurró él, tras un par de segundos en total silencio. "¿Qué pasa, Naruto?" inquirió Yamato desconcertado ante el cambio de actitud de su alumno. "¿Crees... crees que... Sakura-chan me quiera?" murmuró con un sonrojo en las mejillas. "Verás yo... la quiero mucho, se lo he dicho, pero ella parece no hacerme caso... ¿tú qué crees?" Yamato quedó perplejo. ¿Cómo podía él pedirle consejo acerca de eso...?

"Naruto, Sakura te quiere. Sólo que eres demasiado baka para darte cuenta -dijo con dolor- si se lo dijeras seriamente, seguro ella te correspondería..." esbozó una sonrisa triste al decir el ANBU. "Nee, nee ¿de verdad? -Naruto sonrió con ganas- Hummm... hummm... Nee, Yamato-taicho ¿puedo pedirte un favor?" el susodicho asintió ¿qué más podía hacer?. "Humm, bueno... mañana cuando venga Sakura-chan..."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yamato no pudo dormir muy bien aquella noche. Algo dentro de sí le dolía. Quizás era su corazón que había terminado marchitándose como un árbol viejo... o quizás no se marchitó, sino que se secó y cayó como una hoja en otoño... no lo sabía, el caso era que dolía. Dolía y condenadamente. Pero, como había decidido la noche anterior, nada podía hacer, le ayudaría a Naruto con su plan de conquista y voilá, después tendría que aprender a controlarse.

Eso si resultaba. Todavía tenía esperanzas de que Sakura le dijese que no. Aun cuando sonara cruel, una parte dentro de él se decía que las señales que había visto no eran más que de un amor fraternal y que en realidad Sakura no añoraba a nadie de esa manera. También le decían que sino era así él tendría su oportunidad. Quizás Sakura no vendría corriendo a sus brazos, pero podría intentarlo. Ojalá su plan fracasara...

Naruto lo esperaba impaciente en el lugar de entrenamiento. Se veía radiante de felicidad por el plan que había tramado, así que cuando lo vio se le lanzó encima, diciéndole que debía tener todo listo. Sakura llegó puntual a dejar las píldoras del soldado de aquél día, pero ésta vez fue detenida por Yamato, quien le dijo, muy a su pesar, que Naruto la esperaba. Ella, algo desconcertada le siguió hasta donde el rubio la esperaba, sonrojado e hiperactivo a más no poder.

"¿Qué pasa, Naruto?" frunció el ceño ella, mientras éste le daba la señal a Yamato para que se retirase hasta el momento adecuado, sin embargo, él podía seguir escuchando. "Eh... Sakura-chan, quiero decirte que yo... etto, vale... que tú... que yo..." Naruto estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, cosa que impacientaba a ambos. "Dilo ya" apuró Sakura, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Naruto se puso rígido al instante, dándole a entender que era serio pero aun con el carmín cubriéndole las mejillas. "Me gustas mucho, Sakura-chan ¿querrías salir conmigo?" el muchacho se quedó aún rígido y el color rojizo aumentó hasta abarcar toda su cara. Sakura también hizo lo suyo, porque había notado que iba en serio y no sabía que decir, a pesar de que había estado esperándolo. "Naruto... yo... yo-- bueno... sí quiero" declaró, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y dejando caer la canasta de píldoras del soldado que traía consigo.

"¡¿De verdad, Sakura-chan?!" exclamó el rubio, bailoteando de felicidad. Sakura asintió una sola vez y entonces, justo encima de sus cabezas, un árbol de cerezos surgió. Ése había sido Yamato, que, aún con el dolor que eso le causaba, cumplió su trato con Naruto. "Gracias" dijo Naruto sin hablar, dejando que el ANBU leyera sus labios. Éste asintió antes de marcharse. "Está bien por mí... sean felices" pensó dejándolos solos.

"Pero mira qué desastre, Naruto... las píldoras quedarán inservibles" se preocupó la kunoichi, tratando de disimular su bochorno. "No importa, Sakura-chan, igual saben horrible" contestó éste, pensando que sería un halago, pero consiguiendo lo contrario. "¡Naruto no baka! ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta hacer éstas cosas?" gritó furiosa ésta, antes de darle un golpe que lo mandó a volar por los aires.

"Hay cosas que nunca cambian" pensó Yamato, viendo cómo Sakura le sonreía dulcemente a su nuevo novio.

"Quizás sea mejor así".

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Ehm... no sé qué es esto en realidad xD. Es un momento de inspiración loco, Yamato-Tenzou es un personaje que adoro y quise tratar algo con él pero al final quedó como un NaruSaku aunque originalmente era un YamaSaku, bien, espero que opinen de mis loqueras, sino le entienden, creo que los comprenderé, puede que yo tampoco entienda qué escribí xD. Gracias por leer 3.

Ja ne!


End file.
